<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the moose bowl by cashewnuts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713296">the moose bowl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashewnuts/pseuds/cashewnuts'>cashewnuts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>booze &amp; bliss [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcoholic Beverages, Clubbing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, alcoholic confessions 2, jaehyun takes care of taeyong part 2, partygoer!taeyong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:02:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashewnuts/pseuds/cashewnuts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Moose Bowl (noun). a well-mixed concoction for regrettable decisions and an almost surefire recipe for disaster.</p><p>Taeyong gets mad at Jaehyun, his now boyfriend, for reasons the latter does not know. One drunken (again) night, Taeyong apprises Jaehyun the cause of his anger with a little bit of help from his beloved liquid courage. </p><p>Or Taeyong gets drunk again and confesses to Jaehyun for the second time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>booze &amp; bliss [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the moose bowl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>didn't intend to write a sequel for alcoholic confessions when i first wrote it, but...here it is!!</p><p>also please drink responsibly lmao</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>The Moose Bowl </b>
  <b>
    <em>(noun). </em>
  </b>
  <b>a well-mixed concoction for regrettable decisions and an almost surefire recipe for disaster. </b>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the fuck," Taeyong mutters under his breath after reading Urban Dictionary's description of his desired drink for the night. It cannot be </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> hard, he thinks. He settles his phone on the table before leaning back into his seat as he waits for his companions to arrive. </span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The dance floor is crowded with partygoers who are either dancing to overused EDM pots and pans music or are trying to get laid even before midnight strikes. A huge mob of men dressed in varsity jackets with red cups in their hands are assembled at the VIP area, probably battling over a game of beer pong or flip cups. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Lion's Den</span>
  </em>
  <span> is swarmed with people tonight, it seems. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet he's still alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where the fuck are those idiots?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Taeyong could even reach for his phone to contact his friends, he sees a large figure approaching the booth from where he's seated accompanied by two others walking in tow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are your clocks even working? Why do I always have to account at least an hour or two whenever we go out to drink?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny raises both of his middle fingers, "In our defense, this get together is </span>
  <em>
    <span>unannounced. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I was literally in the middle of my org duties when you texted. And for the record, why don't you just get your boyfriend to accompany you instead?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're making me look like I'm so desperate to carouse," Taeyong answers, ignoring his question. He scoots to his left as Jungwoo and Taeil settle down beside him, eyes already hunting through the dancefloor. Johnny sits by the lone chair on the other side of the table and crosses his legs before staring at Taeyong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you order already?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shakes his head, "Not yet. Order me a Moose Bowl."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That nasty shit's sugary as fuck," Johnny rolls his eyes, Taeyong's expected reaction from him."I should've known you waited for us so you could force me to order. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And pay.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sure you don't want a Buckeye instead?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong laughs sardonically, "Shut up, I'm not taking any of your recommendations. You still owe me for making me drink that stupid Jeppson's Malört the last time we partied hard. That shit made me vomit thrice in a span of two hours the next day." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, but you thanked me, right? You got yourself your dream guy, anyway. Give credit where it is due, Yong," Johnny says smugly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hears Jungwoo laugh, "I still can't believe that after years of pining over your smart-looking-law-student roommate, Johnny's Malört was all it took for you to confess to him." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong defeatedly shakes his head and closes his eyes, "Whatever. Let's not talk about </span>
  <em>
    <span>that,</span>
  </em>
  <span>" he appeals, failing to see the questioning look from his friends. He opens one eye to look at Johnny, "Get me my cocktail." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny huffs before looking at the other two, "Jungwoo you're coming with me. Taeil, what's yours?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jack &amp; Coke, on the rocks." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Taeyong is left with Taeil, the latter does not waste any second before trying to worm something out of him, "So," he starts. "For what possible reason could you think of to invite us at a huge ass party on a Wednesday night? Don't you have classes tomorrow?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong takes a minute or two before he could think of a proper answer. He shakes his head, "I don't. That's why it's okay for me to get wasted." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeil, fully aware of the chaos that's about to ensue, studies Taeyong carefully. "And you </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>plan to? Why?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just because," he crosses his arms and raises a brow at his friend. "Am I not allowed to?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeil shrugs, "Not after Jaehyun asked you to tone the alcohol down. We all know what liquor does to a low tol like you, Taeyong," he faces him. "Does your boyfriend even know you're here?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can we not talk about him right now?" Taeyong huffs, his voice beginning to sound irritated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Here's your cocktail, Sir Taeyong!" Johnny interrupts with a taunting voice. He places the glasses of booze down the table before gesturing towards the bar, "I'll go grab the appetizers. You're paying for it, by the way, TY." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong raises his middle finger at the figure of Johnny's back walking away. Not only is the idiot late, he's also forcing him to open his wallet tonight. My word, he'll never </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever </span>
  </em>
  <span>drink with Johnny again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reaches at the blue-tinted concoction laid before his eyes. How come he has never tried The Moose Bowl before? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe because you're too weak to even handle two bottles of Soju on your own without staggering around</span>
  </em>
  <span>, his brain supplies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's a weird burn at the back of his throat upon first sip. The pineapple juice is the first thing his taste buds recognize, followed by the gin and the mild sting of vodka that almost makes him regret his decision of ordering the cocktail for tonight. See, Taeyong may not handle alcohol very well, given the result of the last time he got blackout-wheelchair-level drunk (man, he even got himself a boyfriend because of it!), but he is a fan of anything sweet. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>loves </span>
  </em>
  <span>sweets. And the ridiculous amount of sugar fused in his drink might haul the said cocktail at the top of his list of favorite alcohol—not that he has a wide range though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungwoo, thankfully, spared him from the cross-questioning unlike Taeil who's still giving him wary looks from his other side. Johnny returns with a bowl of deep fried pork rinds in his hands which they quickly devour in no time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Taeyong was still single, which was like what, five months ago, they'd already be playing body shots or any other provocative game with strangers they won't meet for the rest of their lives. But since Taeyong is no longer on the shelf, they would often only settle for chill drinking sesh by one of the booths at their favorite club, </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Lion's Den. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun is more often than not, present when Taeyong decides to have fun. It wasn't hard to adapt within Taeyong's circle, and his friends enjoy his company (sometimes more than Taeyong), anyway. Jaehyun primarily functions as the DD or the designated driver for all of them, as well as the one who keeps his boyfriend's alcohol in check. Not that he's restricting him from having fun, in fact, Taeyong was the one who asked him to monitor his overdrinking tendencies as he isn't willing to endure another round of embarrassment when alcohol takes over the rational part of his brain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like you know, </span>
  <em>
    <span>confessing to your long-time crush. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>This time however, he doesn't tell Jaehyun about his plan on getting hammered. He's mad. He's annoyed. He's sulking. He knows he's being a brat, especially when he refuses to tell him </span>
  <em>
    <span>the reason </span>
  </em>
  <span>for his unreasonable moping. But because Jaehyun also won't tell him the reason that will justify his current order of business, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>will </span>
  </em>
  <span>continue to mope until he gets it out of his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong's phone lights up from where it's propped on the table. Someone's asking where he is, and he quickly recognizes the contact name of the texter. And because he's not a total asshole to leave his boyfriend in the shadows, he quickly types a reply. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To: Jaehyunnie (｡♡‿♡｡): </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>out w taeil hyung, johnny, and woo. at the usual. not drinking much i promise.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>don't pick me up ok. johnny's not drinking anw he'll get me home </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes dart over Johnny and finds him downing a glass of what he thinks is Templeton Rye or Laird's Applejack, and offers Jaehyun a quick apology in his mind for blatantly lying. Although doesn't know how or when he's going to go home, he refuses to get himself worked up over it. He'll deal with it later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thirty minutes and an emptied glass of The Moose Bowl later, Taeyong finds his vision doubling and his mind is going haywire. He doesn't know what day it is, what the hell he's doing in the club, or whether or not he was able to submit his written report about the differences between the art forms of Europe and Asia to his hag of a professor that's due on the same day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yo you're tipsy already, hyung," Jungwoo laughs beside him. Judging by the color of the liquor grasped in his right hand, Taeyong easily recognizes what it is. His all-time favorite cocktail, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bloody Mary. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><span>He squints, not bothering to hide the obvious disgust on his face, "You're drinking that shitass</span> <span>drink again." Seriously. What idiot, is willing to get drunk off of tomato-juice-worcestershire-sauce-infused alcohol? Only Kim Jungwoo. </span></p><p>
  <span>"What? It's good. At least better than your Moose Bowl shit over there," he points to his now-emptied glass of liquor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's about to refute when he feels a gust of cold air envelop his body. It may be because of the alcohol, or just the thin fabric of his clothes—Taeyong does not know. The entire dance floor is spinning, and the music blasting from the humongous speakers right above his head is making his entire body throb in pain. The cheers, chatters, and chanting from people in the entire vicinity ringing in his ears makes him want to smash his head on the table and break his skull. There's a surge of both excitement and confidence boiling at the pit of his stomach and God, he's so buzzed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I told Jaehyun to pick you up," Taeil informs him in nonchalance as he goes back to their table with a shot of Tequila Popper in his hand. Johnny's somewhere on the dance floor, or probably in the bathroom, making out with the random stranger he found good looking at the bar while he was ordering earlier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeil shrugs, "We won't be able to bring you home tonight. We're crashing at Jungwoo's."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungwoo's place is going the opposite way. Taeyong groans, "Fuck my life." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's on his way. You don't know, obviously. You probably don't even know where your phone is." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rolls his eyes and places two paper bills at the table, "Can you order me a Moonshine?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungwoo snaps his gaze, "Moonshine? Are you trying to kill yourself? Hyung, you're drunk!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't care."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His friends obviously don't relent. Taeil reminds Jungwoo to keep a keen eye on their drunken companion while he orders himself another shot of Tequila Popper at the bar. Jungwoo looks at him, "Oh you're getting your ass beat by your boyfriend." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Literally or figuratively?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong receives nothing but a glare from the younger. After years and years of suffering from low tolerance to alcohol, he can proudly say that his stats have definitely improved over the course of his relationship with Jaehyun. Say, he's now capable of finishing up two and a half bottles of Soju and coming out unscathed unlike his previous record of one and a half. However, his tendency to voice out his sexual innuendos under the influence of alcohol still hasn't changed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeil arrives while balancing a glass of Whiskey Sour on one hand and two shots of B-52 on the other. He gives Jungwoo one shot of the layered drink and downs it in one go. He rashly dodges Taeyong's attempt to get a sip of the whiskey and it seems like his prayers have been answered, because he sees Jaehyun's head popping out from the throng of people at the dance floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sit down. Your boyfriend is here." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong slumps back into the couch and lets out a deafening whine like a five year old whose candies were taken away. He feels a rush of blood stream through his head at the sudden contact with the furniture, "Hyuuuung." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hears Jungwoo laugh, "Jaehyun hyung, save him." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Taeyong could even react, he feels strong arms coil around his waist. He's drunk, but he can still recognize his surroundings (maybe), and he knows that manly scent very well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jaehyun," he calls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite the disappointment boiling in his system, Jaehyun clenches his jaw before heaving a sigh and placing his soft lips against Taeyong's slightly perspirated temple. He runs his gaze across the table before looking at his boyfriend sternly, "How much did you drink?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong lazily rolls his eyes and raises his hand to gesture "little" with his thumb and forefinger, "This much! I'm not drunk!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungwoo and Taeil could only laugh silently as they watch their hammered friend make futile attempts to reason out to his boyfriend. A few moments later, Johnny returns with his hair completely tousled and the first three buttons of his shirt opened. There's a blooming mark underneath his jaw which confirms his friends' assumptions of him making out at the grimy bathroom at the back of The Lion's Den. Taeyong insinuated but he's the one who got laid. Wow, what tough luck™ for Lee Taeyong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's go home, hyung." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong flails as he tries to resist, "No! I need my Moonshine!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun's forehead creases before eyeing Taeyong's friends, "Moonshine?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny, still clearly out of his wits and unaware of what the fuck's happening, parrots Jaehyun, "Moonshine?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh no," Taeil replies almost immediately. "He wants to have a shot. But we didn't let him. He's wasted already." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He finished how many shots?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just a glass of The Moose Bowl." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun massages his temple, "Jesus, hyung. That's strong. Are you okay? Do you feel sick?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong languidly shakes his head, "Not sick. Just...just hurt." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hurt? Where?" Jaehyun asks worriedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's already the peak hour of night clubbing, and the place is the most condensed it has ever been tonight. Jaehyun has to practically shout just to relay what he's saying and lean in when Taeyong says something thanks to the blaring sound system above their heads.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong lifts a finger and points to his chest, "Here! My heart hurts!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because!" He exclaims. "Because...hmm...you! You keep ignoring me!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Confused, Jaehyun maneuvers Taeyong's torso so he's facing him completely, "Ignoring you? When?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lately! I—I'm sad...because…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong dramatically sighs, "It's my birthday soon…what if, what if I celebrate it while you're mad? I'll be sad. Birthdays are supposed to be happy, Jaehyunnie. Because you greet people 'happy birthday' not 'sad birthday'!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeil snorts and Jungwoo looks at him in dismay, "Is that the fucking reason why he dragged us here? On a Wednesday night?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut up Taeil!" Taeyong screams, completely throwing honorifics out the window. Johnny doesn't hesitate to bust a gut, that shameless fucker, at least Jungwoo tried to hide his smile by pursing his lips. "I'm just sad...because what if Jaehyunnie's ignoring me? Does he...does he not love me anymore?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hyung, look at me," Jaehyun calls. "I love you. I love you so so much. And I'm not ignoring you, alright? I'm just busy with...things."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"See! Why won't you tell me the reason why you're busy?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't tell you right now, Taeyong hyung. But I will, promise." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong groans and whines again, "What!"  The rest of his friends shake their head at his state before forcing themselves to fit into the three-seater couch which is currently occupied by five people. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun grabs Taeyong's phone and belongings somewhere before looking at his companions, "Thank you for going with him tonight. Sorry if he disturbed you with something, I know you're all busy." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny dismisses him with a wave, "No apology needed, bro. It's fine, got myself a cute bartender tonight, anyway." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungwoo and Taeil turn to him in surprise, "I fucking knew it!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun chuckles before pocketing his car keys, "Anyway, I'm sure his hangover will be shit again tomorrow. I can drive you home if you want?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No need," Jungwoo refuses. "We're all still pretty sober to book ourselves a cab. They're crashing in my place and it's going the other way."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun nods curtly before assisting a half-dead half-fuddled Taeyong to stand up. He's thankful now that his boyfriend has calmed down, compared to when he was flailing around moments ago. They reach the parking lot without minimal trouble, and Jaehyun doesn't waste any second to rev the engine and drive to their shared apartment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back at the club, the other three are finishing up their Daiquiris—</span>
  <em>
    <span>what a way to end a classic drunken night. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Johnny got laid, Taeil and Jungwoo were forced to babysit a whiny Taeyong, and the latter was the first one to raise the white flag. As per usual. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Man, we should've seen this coming. A sober Taeyong never embarrasses himself like this," Taeil says, shaking his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The only way to get secrets out of him is through the magic of alcohol."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungwoo nods at Johnny, "You think he'll be fine?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeil huffs, "Oh he will. Except for the imminent hangover hell he'll go through when he wakes up tomorrow. The question is, will </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jaehyun </span>
  </em>
  <span>be fine?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't believe he got mad because he thought Jaehyun was ignoring him all this time," Johnny seconds. "We all know he's busy because of…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. Because of that." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ride home was uneventful, to say the least. Taeyong was dozing off for the majority of the car ride, with his soft snores accompanying the light breeze of the cold night through the opened windows. Jaehyun helps him settle in their living room before getting a glass of water and a wet towel. </span>
  <em>
    <span>As shit, here we go again. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun finds his boyfriend sprawled like a starfish on the couch, taking up most of its space. He sits on the armrest and lightly taps Taeyong's arm, "Baby." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on, let's get you cleaned up." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong whines, for the nth time, "I'm tired, Jaehyunnie! Need to sleep now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun lets out an exasperated sigh, "But you need to change first, hyung. We'll do that then we'll sleep, okay? I'll help you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nevertheless, Taeyong hoists himself up and raises his arms in defeat, letting Jaehyun do all the work. Jaehyun kneels in front of him and gently lifts Taeyong's shirt up and proceeds to wipe his torso with the wet towel. He keeps his eyes on his work, fully aware of Taeyong's drunk but piercing gaze at him. He stops a few minutes later and turns to look at his boyfriend with the same level of seriousness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why didn't you tell me you wanted to drink? I could've gone with you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because I'm mad at you!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because you think I'm ignoring you?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong pouts, "That! And you haven't told me your plans on the first! I want to celebrate my birthday together, Jaehyunnie." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun stares at his boyfriend's lips for a while, before forming his hand into a fist to hide a smile, "Really?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The question sets Taeyong on fire, "Shut up! I wanted to drink because I want you to take care of me because you're too busy with something I can't possibly know since you won't tell me and my birthday is coming soon and I don't know if I have to celebrate it alone or not…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun laughs before kissing Taeyong's forehead, "You probably won't remember this when you wake up tomorrow but just for the sake of answering your question, yes, I already have </span>
  <em>
    <span>a plan </span>
  </em>
  <span>on your birthday." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong crosses his arms, "And that matters more than my birthday?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun leans forward and gives Taeyong a tiny peck on the lips, "Can't tell you exactly what it is. But…" he trails off before pushing his boyfriend's bangs away from his forehead. "I'll let you know very soon."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That seemed to reassure Taeyong, because the next thing he does makes Jaehyun's inside turn and somersault like crazy, "Do you love me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So much, baby. So so much." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With both hands on Jaehyun's cheeks, Taeyong looks at him with the most innocent eyes he could ever give, "Kiss me then." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Jaehyun could never resist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kiss starts out lightly, with quite a few pecks in between, until Taeyong's hands start to roam around Jaehyun's back, arms, and torso, and the next thing the latter knows, his neck is already being trailed with kisses, the expanse of his milky skin getting nipped and bitten slightly, or harshly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong gives a particular suck underneath his jaw, causing him to groan and shudder. Jaehyun reaches for Taeyong's nape, softly massaging the freshly cut hair right above his neck. He grips at it slightly, but it still caused his boyfriend to hum in rapture, fueled by passion and the effects of alcohol thrumming in his veins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Baby…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun feels cold hands pressing on his bare stomach, unaware that Taeyong has already breached the only layer of fabric separating their skins. He lets Taeyong press kisses on his collarbones for a few more moments until he feels his shirt being lifted up by the same man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun's eyes snap open. This shouldn't happen. Taeyong is drunk and is not in his proper state of mind right now. They both had clearly set a boundary when it comes to intimacy and giving consent. Taeyong may say he wants to do it, but Jaehyun regards that he's too drunk to think straight. He'll most likely won't even remember the events after he had downed a whole glass of cocktail. He would never want to hurt Taeyong in any way, nor does he want to regret anything later on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gathering all the restraint from every fiber of his being, he gently uncoils his boyfriend's arms from his body and leans away. He feels hot and aroused and it's the worst thing ever. But he can take care of himself later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Baby, we can't."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why?" Taeyong asks with a pout. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun smiles at the sight of Taeyong. His eyes are closed, obviously drowsy from the amount of alcohol he had consumed. He places another kiss on his lips before fixing his slightly disheveled hair, "Because you're not in your proper state right now." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I said I'm fine!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shakes his head, "You're too drunk, hyung. You need to rest. Your hangover will most likely be shit again tomorrow." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes a moment for him to reply, "Okay." Taeyong opens his eyes again and stares at Jaehyun, "But you </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>love me right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do. I love you," he answers as he caresses Taeyong's forehead. "How about me?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm. I love you about this much!" Taeyong exclaims as he gestures with his fingers again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun raises a brow, "More than you love alcohol." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong chuckles, "What! Silly! I love you...more than...more than The Moose Bowl." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is that your new favorite drink?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mm, my fir—my second favorite," Taeyong says while holding up two fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's your favorite, then?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong squishes Jaehyun's cheek before plopping himself back down and mumbles, "You." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning, Taeyong wakes up with an unsurprising headache pounding in his head. Jesus. This actually feels worse than the hangover he got when he drank Jeppson's Malört—that evil, demonic shot of liquid. He feels so sweaty all over, and the sandpaper burning at the back of his throat is making his voice hoarse even after trying to swallow his saliva to quench the dryness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blindly reaches for the other side of the bed, searching for the familiar embrace he usually gets in the morning. But when he's only greeted by a cold empty bed, he frowns. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sees a faint 10:23 am at the digital clock mounted against the wall of their shared bedroom, and he remembers that it's a Thursday. And Thursday schedules for Jaehyun usually comprises classes in the morning and org duties until three in the afternoon. Taeyong props himself up with a grunt before reaching for his phone. Jaehyun probably charged the device for him—oh bless his soul, and Taeyong immediately sees the threads of unread messages from his boyfriend, his friends, and his blockmate who had informed him that he received a 96% on his written report. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opens Jaehyun's messages. There are four, and what he sees reminds him that even after all this time, the caring and sweet nature of his boyfriend never changed one bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>From: Jaehyunnie (｡♡‿♡｡):</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>hey, bubu. awake yet?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>i got class today sorry if i wasn't there to take care of u :c </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>i made grandma's soup tho! your fav :D plus some pain relievers in case ur hangover's reallyyyy bad </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>i love you a lot!! you don't have classes today so just eat and rest, i'll take care of u when i get home &lt;3</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling a bit better now, Taeyong stands up and walks over to the door without staggering around. He toes towards the bathroom and checks the state of his physical appearance. Jaehyun must've taken good care of him last night, because unlike the last time, he actually looks half decent today, a far cry from his zombie-like state the morning after his surprise confession to his now partner Jeong Jaehyun. He could easily go through his day like normal if it weren't for the searing migraine in his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After fixing himself, he walks out of the bathroom and stands beside their small dining table. He lifts the food cover up and sees the familiar bowl of hangover magic prepared neatly right before his eyes. Taeyong sits on one of the chairs and mentally thanks Jaehyun (and his grandmother) for making this soup for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Taeyong could even take a sip of the chicken noodle soup, his eyes darted towards an envelope sitting idly underneath the platter of </span>
  <em>
    <span>kimchi</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He quickly grabs the piece of paper and the short handwritten note of his boyfriend scribbled on the material made him gasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To: Taeyongie hyung</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>advance gift for ur birthday ♡</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>ps: this is the reason why i got busy :&lt; please don't be mad anymore?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside the envelope are two sheets of narrow cardboard, both lined with an orange header and computerized letters all across the page.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>JEJUair</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Round Trip tickets to Jeju Island, South Korea</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>July 1, 20xx ; July 5, 20xx</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the fuck, Jeong Jaehyun," Taeyong curses. What is this? Advance birthday gift? Mad? He got mad? To whom? Roundtrip tickets to Jeju? What the fuck even happened last night—Oh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the fuck, Lee Taeyong." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun does not know what to expect when he arrives at their shared apartment. He didn't intend to reveal his birthday surprise to Taeyong two weeks prior to his birthday, but seeing as no one knows what he's capable of doing under the influence of alcohol, he thought it'd be the best time to tell him now. Besides, he still has lots of things under his sleeve for the actual Jeju trip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Truth is, he had been conspiring with Taeyong's mom, his closest friends, and even his blockmates just to make his plan a success. Lucky for them, classes are to end on the last day of June, just in time for Taeyong's birthday. He had to coordinate with the hotel in Jeju, create a detailed action plan for their trip, as well as gauge the possible expenses he has to make. This is Taeyong's first birthday as his boyfriend, and following the latter's surprise for him on his own birthday, he thought he </span>
  <em>
    <span>must </span>
  </em>
  <span>outdo him. Because that's what he deserves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You should've told me sooner!" Taeyong exclaims as soon as he steps foot inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But that's the purpose of the surprise, hyung. You weren't supposed to know!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong covers his face in embarrassment, "I'm sorry I had to make you go through that again." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun laughs, "Go through what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Taking care of me drunk! I swear it's not me. It's the alcohol talking." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun carefully removes Taeyong's hands on his face and kisses the top of his head softly, "You know I'm willing to take care of you even if you're drunk or not. As long as you let me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shit, I'm so sorry for being a brat lately. I didn't know you had plans for us already. I'm so sorry!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, you weren't being a brat. You were just...you just wanted me to be close to you. And I admit it's my fault for being MIA lately. But classes are almost over, and we'll finally have each other to ourselves," Jaehyun assures him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm so excited for this trip—gosh you have no idea," Taeyong informs him with a wide grin on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun laughs, "Me too, baby," he pauses. "Although you should thank your friends for accompanying you to the club last night."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong shoots him a glare, "I already did! My God, that Moose Bowl really lived up to its definition," he says. "What else did I do last night? Did I barf on you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun shakes his head no. Although he remembers one thing, "You tried to do </span>
  <em>
    <span>it </span>
  </em>
  <span>last night though."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong stops. He stares at his boyfriend for a few moments before a faint blush runs across his cheeks, "Fuck, I'm so shameless...I'm so—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You were so hot," Jaehyun taunts, running the pad of his index finger across Taeyong's jaw. "But of course I had to hold myself back. You weren't yourself last night, gotta have your full consent." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong smiles then, fully aware of what Jaeyun's insinuating, "You're saying?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun smirks, "Say, you're clear headed now...still up for </span>
  <em>
    <span>it</span>
  </em>
  <span>?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong does not waste any second before grabbing Jaehyun's nape and kissing him breathless. In his mind, he recalls the honest-to-goodness definition of his new favorite liquor. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Moose Bowl (noun). a well-mixed concoction for regrettable decisions and an almost surefire recipe for disaster.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Regrettable decisions, huh? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But not for him and his new favorite cocktail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>_________</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank u thank u for reading &lt;3 pls leave kudos and comments if u can :)</p><p>interact w me on <a href="https://twitter.com/jycashewnuts/">twt!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>